


HOME

by S0FTKSMIN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTKSMIN/pseuds/S0FTKSMIN
Summary: — where two lonely boys met under an apple tree. but one of them is a bit different from the others.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	HOME

**Author's Note:**

> \- a one-shot au. so it's really really really short.  
> \- expect many grammatical errors and wrong spellings ahead. english is not my first language.  
> \- lowercase intended.  
> \- if ever that there are same scenarios/scenes/events in this story and from other stories, it's completely unintentional.  
> \- bxb. so if you don't support, you can go now.  
> \- please don't hate me after this.  
> \- enjoy!

KIM SEUNGMIN'S P.O.V

it's been 3 years since i first met hyunjin, my best friend. before he came into my life, i was really lonely. i got no friends, and my family have abandoned me and i don't even know why. they suddenly disappeared and left me alone in our house. it was summer so i wasn't able to continue my school since i don't have anyone to support me financially. good thing i have this one huge apple tree on our backyard that became my source of food. and that tree is also the reason how i met hyunjin.

we were still 15 years old that time when i heard a loud thud coming from our backyard. it was already 9 in the evening so who would dare roam around at those times? well, someone stupid named hwang hyunjin. he was trying to climb up my apple tree when he stepped on a wrong branch that made him fall. i know i wasn't supposed to laugh that time when i saw him whining in pain but his face was so funny that made me burst into laughters. and oh! i can still remember his shocked face when he saw me. he even turned pale that made me laugh even more.

he apologised and told me that he was just finding something to eat because he haven't eaten anything yet. he also told me why he ended up being there, when he live at a city, far away from here. he ran away from their home since he couldn't stand how he was being treated by his step dad. he would always come home late, drunk, and beat the shit out of hyunjin. i can see the pure sadness in his eyes while he opened up to me about his life. so i told him to stay with me in my house since i'm living alone anyway.

i can still remember how his face lit up when i told him that. he was so happy that he even hugged me unconsciously. and that was one of the best hugs that i've ever received my entire life.

days after he moved in, he finally got a job which made us both happy. i told him that i want to find a job too, though. but he didn't let me because i "might get tired". i always cringe whenever he tells me that. he also continued his school which made me really sad. not sad that he's studying, but sad because i couldn't do the same. but he would always teach me something whenever he have time and that made me feel contented.

and now here we are, cuddling with each other in the middle of the night while watching a series on netflix. he gave color to my dull life. and he helped me get out of my dark phase. i can say that i also did the same for him since he can finally smile genuinely again.

i looked up and saw him focused on the movie that we're watching. i don't even know the title of it because i was only paying attention to the warmth that he's giving me. i admit, in these three years of being together, i've fallen for him so deeply. who wouldn't, though? he's the perfect definition of an angel. generous, kind, and other things related to that. he made me feel so loved, so cared about. he protected me from the cruelty of the world. i love him, and i'm ready to tell him now. 

"hey, jinnie?", he quickly snapped his head and looked towards me. our faces are only centimetres away from each other due to the closeness of our bodies. this made me heat up inside.

"yes, minnie?", his gentle voice. oh how i love his voice.

"you know that i love you, right?", he smiled and that made my heart flutter so much more.

"yes, i know. i'm your best friend", and this made my fluttering heart, break into pieces. of course he'll say that. but even though i'm already breaking inside, i still mustered up the courage to confess to him now.

"i-i... love you more than that", his smile quickly turned into a thin line which made my heart shatter even more.

"you... really mean that?", i swear i heard his voice cracked like he was already crying inside.

"yes. i love you more than a friend, jinnie. i love the way you smile, the way you move. i love your personality, i love you. i love you. and maybe i loved you more than i shouldn't have. i-i'm sorry. if you don't feel the same for me the-", i was cut off. not in a rude way, but in a surprising one. he kissed me. i felt all the fireworks inside me lit up when he pressed his lips against mine. it took me seconds to process everything that happened before i closed my eyes and kissed back. it feels so right. it's simply full of love and passion. his lips tastes sweet. even sweeter than my favorite candy. not until i tasted something salty between the kiss. i gently pulled out of the kiss and opened my eyes and saw him crying.

"j-jinnie...", i gently wrapped my arms around his shoulder and pulled him for a hug. i have no idea why he's crying like this. maybe it was because of the kiss? was it bad?

"seungmin... i'm sorry", he continued to cry on my shoulders. i can already feel his hot tears wetting my shirt but i don't really care about it.

"why are you sorry, jinnie? you did nothing wrong", he pulled out of the hug and stared straight into my eyes. we had a minute of just staring at each other and i felt my whole being broke because i couldn't stand seeing him this miserable. after a minute of just staring at each other, he sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. his phone. he typed, scroll and did some things before he showed me a picture.

"i-is that...", it's a picture of me. laying on a very unfamiliar bed. tubes connecting everywhere around my body. i don't remember this happening to me so why am i in this picture?

"yes, minnie. it's you", i snapped away from the picture and looked at him. i tried my best to find a sign, showing that he's just kidding or something. but i couldn't. "you're not what you think you are, minnie."

"what do you mean?"

"y-you're in a coma for 3 years now, minnie. you... you're just a soul of yourself now. i found this out since the first time that i saw you. i can see ghosts, seungmin. but you're different from the other ghosts that i've seen. you're still half alive and that's when i knew your body is just in a coma. i found your body a year ago. but i didn't wanna tell it to you. because i know that you will choose to go back to your body and be with your family again. yes, your family is still alive. they never abandoned you. they're still taking care of you, as well as your friends. i'm sorry that i didn't tell this to you sooner", hyunjin explained. i stayed silent. i couldn't form any words. i'm waiting for him to laugh and tell me that this is just a prank. but he didn't.

"w-why didn't you tell me sooner, hyunjin?"

"because when you find out, i know that you're going to return to your body."

"b-but... isn't that great? we can be together when i'm finally in my body again", this time, i can already feel my tears streaming down on my face.

"but your memories as a soul will forever be forgotten. you will forget me, and everything we've been through together. and i don't want that. i love you, minnie. i'm sorry for being selfish. you can go back to your body tomorrow, i'll help you. i'll let you go now", i quickly captured his lips using mine. i kissed him, while tears are flowing down from both of our eyes. i kissed him like there's never gonna be another one. because after this, there might not be another one.

when we broke away from the kiss, i connected our foreheads together. i still don't want to be away from him. i'm scared that if i let him go, i won't be able to see him again anymore. "i will always fall inlove with you. a ghost or not, my heart will always choose you. help me return to my body tomorrow, and i promise i'll get back to you in no time. you're my home now, hwang hyunjin."


End file.
